Wide Awake
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Emily hatches a diabolical plan to seduce the young genius; she has a battle with her two halves.


_"Oh, Emily! That's so good." Reid moans."So right..."_

_Prentiss moves her head faster. She had to make him come, had to taste him. She sucked him hard, making him growl._

_"Em! Em, yes, I'm...I'm..."_

Emily's head burst above the water. She shakes suds from the bubble bath out of her face, and sputters at the taste of the soap in her mouth.

"Shit! Again..." She pants. She had had another wet daydream about her coworker. She scowls. She needed to wash up and drink herself to sleep. Or stay in the tub and sulk. Or stay in the tub and finish that delicious dream. She chooses the latter, and grabs her washcloth. Soon enough, she was cleaned up, and pouring a glass of wine. A big one. She downs it, then pours another. She downs this one, and pours one more.

She was about to contemplate how much she would have to drink to pass out and not wake up until tomorrow the same time, when a knock was at her door.

"Coming," she groans, shuffling over to the door.

_You were pretty close in the bathtub,_ the naughty part of her taunts.

_Refill Sergio's food bowl, vacuum, laundry, dishes, _the better part of her rambles, trying to distract the naughty part.

She shakes her wet locks, and opens the door.

Oh shit.

"Hey, Prentiss," Reid smiles. "I noticed that your case file was left on your desk, so I just wanted to drop it off."

Prentiss was nearly hyperventilating. What were the damn chances? What were the fucking chances?!

"P-Prentiss? you okay? Have you been...drinking?" Reid withdraws the hand that had her file in it. She glanced at the glass of wine in her hand, and thought about it. And Reid's light khaki slacks. And the cold weather. And how he could catch a cold if he went out there with wet pants...

Prentiss acts without thinking.

"I'm fine. Just a couple glasses to get ready for bed, is all," Prentiss chuckles."Thank you for bringing it, even though it's so late." She steps forward to grab the file, and trips over...well, nothing, actually, and spills her wine all over Reid's pants. Oops.

_Oh no! Give him a pair of your sweatpants and send him on his way! You can still fix this!_

_Come on, Emily. He's right there! You would be an idiot to pass this up! How hard is it to seduce him when he's in his boxers?!_

"O-oh my gosh!" Prentiss brings her hand to her mouth."I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry, really."

"It's fine..." Reid says."Uh, do you have a towel?"

"Yes, but, better yet, how about I wash these really quick?"

Reid blushes."Uh-um-I-only have on my boxers..."

"I'll give you a towel. Hold on." Prentiss walks towards the closet, and does a big grin once her back is to Reid. She fixes her face, grabs a peach-colored towel, and hands it to Reid."You can, um, take them off in the bathroom. I'll go get the washing machine fired up."

"Thanks." Reid gives a half-smile, and heads into the guest bathroom. Prentiss leans on the washing machine, thinking of all the scenarios that could unfold.

_Or, I could just wash his pants and give them back._

_Just kidding. That's retarded._

She smirks. Reid comes out and hands her the purple-stained pants. She tells him he could sit in the living room and pick out a CD. He nods, smiles, and heads to the couch, out of Prentiss' sight. She loads his khakis into the machine, then turns it on after putting in detergent.

When she walked back to the living room, what she saw was beyond any of her scenarios.

Reid had fallen asleep! It was one in the morning, after all. Prentiss licks her lips. She could see just enough under the towel to glimpse his cranberry boxers.

"Oh, shit." She breathes. This was a bad, bad, bad idea! What was wrong with her?! She would do something rash, she was sure. Her heart was galloping so hard, she thought it would bust her ribcage.

She licks her lips again. Okay. Well, maybe he wasn't sleep. Prentiss thought of some plausible reason to move him. She notices that his head was rested against the bare couch. Perfect! She picks up a pillow, and slips it behind his head. He didn't make a move. He even let out a little snore.

Prentiss nearly yipped in happiness. Instead, she just moves the towel a little bit more, just so she could see the bulge in his underwear. She began to pant in anticipation. It was fully erect, and making a small tent in his boxers. She runs her finger over his tip through the fabric. He bucks into her hand. She hums softly. She gently gropes him. He hisses.

"Mm. Yeah, baby," he mumbles.

She wondered who he was thinking about. Determined to find out, she slips her hand into his boxers, and takes his cock out.

"Wow," she says. He was so much bigger than she imagined. He could have been well over nine inches."Wooow."

"Emily."

Prentiss jumps. He was awake! Oh God, oh no, what now?!

"Oh, yeah, Emily," he moans. Prentiss then realizes he was still asleep. He was thinking about her! Her heart jumps. _Her_!

She bites her lip, listening to both of their labored breaths. Finally, she licks a long wet stripe up his length.

"Ooh! Uh-huh." He whimpers. Prentiss licked her lips, then did it again, then again."Fuck." His curse word made her stomach twist in arousal.

Prentiss was scared out of her mind. She looked up at his heavily closed eyes. So innocent. So unknowing. What if he were awake? Would he do this? Prentiss suddenly felt really guilty. She puts his shaft back into his boxers, and replaces the towel. Reid's hand covered hers unconsciously when her hand brushes over his erection. This sets off the waterworks.

She collapses into tears. This was such a bad idea! Now she didn't even care if he woke up. She felt awful. Reid's eyes flutter open.

"Emily? Wh-what's wrong?" Reid says softly.

The words spill out of Emily in a rush. She explains everything she did, and her infatuation with him, and the wet dreams, and her "diabolical plan" to get him pantsless.

Reid was in awe."Wow...you...while I was sleeping?"

Prentiss nods as she sniffs."I'm _so, so _sorry! I'll...I'll transfer units, and..."

"No, no, no." Reid says, grabbing her chin in his hand."No, none of that. It's okay, Emily. Because I think about you too. I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not? You don't hate me?"

Reid shakes his head, and leans his forehead against hers. Prentiss couldn't take being so close to him without having her lips on his, so she closes the distance and presses their lips together. His tongue pushes to gain entrance to her mouth. Prentiss gasps when his tongue begins to explore her mouth. She grabs his hair, pulling him closer.

The washing machine buzzes."Oh...I should get that."

"Don't worry about it," Reid says."Show me."

"Show you...what?"

"What you did. While I was sleeping."

Prentiss kneels in front of Reid. He removes the towel and his boxers. Prentiss licks up and down his shaft, moaning. Reid places his hand on her head, grabbing some of her hair. She places open-mouthed kisses on his cock, then takes half of his length. He hisses, and begins to move her head with his hand. Prentiss found it extremely erotic how he managed to tug her hair, but not hard enough to hurt.

He kept moving her head, and she moaned into him.

"Fuck, Emily. Your mouth is so hot, baby," he moans. She sucks him as he moves her head up and down. He suddenly lets go."No. I don't want to come like this."

Prentiss pulls down her sweatpants, and peels her underwear off. Reid enters her, then shallowly fucks her, just the first inch or two.

"Deeper," she pants.

"Just wait, babe, it'll be worth it."

Reid keeps going, then finally pushes the rest of his length into her. The two newfound lovers groan. Reid puts his hands on either side of her, and thrusts, beginning a rhythm. Prentiss whimpers underneath him.

"Yes," she whispers."Oh, yes..."

Prentiss had been on the edge for so long. As soon as Reid began to circle her clit furiously, she came hard, apologizing for her lack of warning. Above her, Reid was moving faster, frantically trying to reach his orgasm. Prentiss, knowing what he needed, wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunts as he empties his come into her, Prentiss biting into his shoulder.

The two panting lovers stay on the couch for a while.

"I feel like singing Katy Perry." Reid blurts out.

Prentiss scoffs."Pardon."

"I'm wide awaaake!"


End file.
